Blue Tears Of A Colourful Soul Hitsugaya Bleach
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: a one shot made for r3n3sm33o9 pls forgive the way the story begins ... i hope u like the way it continues :


Name : Kirei Kurosaki – the sis of Kurosaki Ichigo

Fears : Worms

Love : Hitsu

Qualities : is a book worm, loves to draw, sing, hates dresses and crowded places (dont ask me , the writer why i think this is a quality cuz i cant answer ) moody (now this is not a quality, but i'm too lazy to put it elsewhere ) childish, loves to cook

Looks : blonde, long hair , blue-green eyes , cute

Lets start the story ^_^

'Why on earth cant i find that stupid book ' you cursed in your mind, trying to reach the top shelve , stretching your body to it's full potential, feeling the burn in your muscles .

Grumbling something under your breath again, your eyes fixed upon the book that u thought was the one you needed. Growling, you cursed the day you said you would help ... HIM !!!

That idiot was a teichio , a captain for crying out loud ! And he couldnt do his own chores ?

Biting your lip to blood, you stretched till only your toe was on the chair , as your fingers brushed the cover of the book gently.

-A little more !' you whispered out loud , jerking your body forward , as the chair squeaked .

Then, in slow motion, the chair just vanished from under you and you felt yourself flying for about 3 to 4 seconds . Your eyes widened in horror as you tried to catch something to hold yourself.

'Bad moment to not have a Zampacktou !' you cursed, your mouth opening but nothing coming out.

Though you didnt even consider of looking at the bottom shelve , you climbed up more the 3 feet on an improvised leader .

'Not that's what you could call dumb ' you thought exasperated , as you knew that the ground was inching faster to you.

You closed your eyes , hoping for a salvation, that you knew will never come .

-'You should really be more careful !' someone grumbled , as a pair of strong arms encircling your body, your head resting safely on a hot chest.

You gulped , not knowing what to do next, inhaling the strong sent of the one that held you so close . You knew from the start who it was, who dared to be that close to you, not fearing your anger . You knew the fingers that lingered ever so lightly on your leg , and arm .

-Ya ! Thanks for the advise !' you replied weakly, trying to get up, the memories of you and HIM flaring your anger a little .

Getting up , but not looking at him, you turned your gaze to the tower of chairs pilled on the desk that you moved with your bare hands . You huffed and looked at the high book case once more, not knowing what to do next. It was obvious that he wouldnt leave, so you just hugged your body close and thought about any other possibility that you could come up with .

It was hard, cuz you felt his reyatsu calling for your own meek one, and the heat of his body slowly toughing yours.

-Can you leave now ? i must go back to work ! ' you replied coldly , trying to come up with a better excuse, but finding none .

-As you please ...Shorty !' he mused and vanished .

-Why you ... ' you growled but stopped as your brothers face appeared before you, looking puzzled and ... amazed .

-'What ?' you couldnt stop the annoyed grumbled that escaped your throat .

Ichigo just muffled a laugh, and entered the room . His eyes moved swiftly over you, eyeing your face closely , then advancing and taking one of the chairs and sitting on it .

Turning your back to your onni-san you tried again to focus on your goal , but you couldnt. Blue eyes sparkled in your mind, that oh so alluring scent still lingering on your body driving you crazy , and your skin still tingling and itching , where his fingers touched it , made it impossible. You were trapped again in your fantasies , till your Ichigo woke you up :

-'So him again ! How long are you planning to be mad at the poor guy ? All he did was throw a little worm on you and you freaked and almost knocked him dead, if Zaraki and I werent there to keep you a fair distance from him ! And you are mad on him still !' he said as a matter of fact, throwing you off guard .

-'He knew that i ..hated , despised worms , but still !' you growled, your eyes filling with tears , as you dropped your gaze to the floor.

'He was such a nasty guy then ! Why did he have to do that ? All i did was make a funny comment on his hair !' you reasoned with yourself .

-'And do you still think you are innocent , Kirei ?' Ichigo asked , hugging you from behind .

You smiled weakly, remembering all their tries of bringing you back to your normal self when ever you were close to Hitsugaya .

You shuck your head, and tried to get away from your big bro, trembling with anxiety and a little fear .

'I cant be my former self when i am around him ...cuz i dont see him like any other body ..or teicho for that matter ... and i know why ! ' you thought , turning around and all but ran away from the room ,before your brother could stop you .

You ran and ran , picking up the pace every second, trying to get to an open gate and go back home. You managed to find one, and rushed as fast as your tired and shaking legs could carry you .

You didnt see the figure that was in front of you, nor the fact that you and that person were heading to the same gate, so you bumped into him and landed , face first on the ground .

-'You idiot ! ' you almost screamed , but your words died on your lips, as the tears fell from your eyes .

Blue eyes stared into marine ones, your breath caught in your throat . You started shaking with anger yet again , the past hunting your mind.

-'I ...' he tried to explain himself, but you didnt give him a chance, just pushed your body off the ground and jumped into the gate, trying to muffle the cries and the sniffs , but not well enough .

He sow your tears, your blue blue tears , and remembered how fascinated he was by them. But he knew best not to mingle with your emotions.

The trip back home was as painful as the meeting with your desired one . You rushed home, passing your always cheerful father, and jumped on your bed, ignoring Kon and his cry of pleasure .

You cried in your pillow , not knowing what else to do . You tried , more then once, to be friends with that icy guy, but he was the one that didnt want that. He was the one that rejected you !

-'And now you are crying because ...' someone startled you, as the same person strangled your body from behind .

Your face was facing the wooden board of your bed , as the guy, cuz it was a guy, caught your arms and pinned then along your body.

You could see who it was, cuz he was above you, but the same musky smell filled your nose once again, and realization crept it's self into your soul.

-'You !' you answered bluntly .

-'And why should that be ?' he continued, trying to find a way to stay above, cuz you started to struggle under his grasp .

-'Dont tell me that you are this ignorant ! Dont tell me that you are able to forget THAT ! i wont ! Just because i l...' you stopped right before you shouted the 3 words that you told yourself you would never .

-'You what ..?' he whispered sexily in your ear , making you shiver and blush madly.' If you havent noticed yet , i care more about you then i do for some stupid thing that happened in the past !' he growled , pressuring your body with his, his weight keeping you in place

You gulped, feeling something more then the heat that was emanating from his body. His crotch was rubbing on your ass gently, but you could still feel the hard erection that was behind those pants . You could feel him getting harder by the minute , as he pushed your blouse up.

-'Dont !' you whispered not very convinced yourself .

He smirked and got off you . You immediately jumped up , looking straight into his orbs, trying to find something , the thing that would tell you he was lying. He couldnt be ...in love with you !Though his words told you so, you couldnt believe .

-'You cant possibly ..' you tried to shake the thought out , but the approached again, the moon's pale light making his skin glow like it never did before.

You gulped as you moved your body back . He came even closer, not loosing your gaze.

-'And why would you think i would lie to you ? ' he asked, smiling, visibly amused by all of these .

-'Cuz you cant ! You never ,and I mean never, showed any signs of even admitting my presents ! Why would you ...' you were cut off by warm lips on yours .

You didnt fight back . You were just as eager to have him , to kiss him, to hug him, as he was. What you didnt know was the fact that Hitsu was struggling , was fighting with himself to take it easy on you .

If it was only him, he would push in you like he never ever fucked a girl in his life , but you were fragile in his eyes . He loved you too much to be a jerk right now, and take you then and there !

He refused the cries that his dick were yelling and gently laid you on your back , still kissing your plump lips , licking and sucking on them . You were wiggling under him, trying to feel his body as close to you as possible. But the damn clothes were in the way !

-'Hitsu ...Clothes ...Off !' you managed to get out of your congested throat , the pleasure and the pain of relies powering over you .

Normally you wouldn't do that ... not like this at leased , but he was different ..the moment was different . You needed him ! You craved for him !

He only moaned, and ripped your T-shirt and your jeans off with one swift move !

-'Damn !' you breathed , unable to stop him .

Another second passed by and his clothes were off and his mouth was attacking your neck , as you moaned . He left butterfly kisses on the way down to your breasts , and when he go there he just blew hot air on the twin mounds , his fingers brushing gently on the full curves of the breasts. You watched him with clouded eyes, not knowing exactly what you felt when he did that.

-'How ?' he asked you all of a sudden , his voice horsed and raspy .

You flipped your head to the side as he brushed his erection on your clit once, and you arched your back.

You didnt respond letting him chose . And chose he will !

-"Turn !' he ordered , his calloused hands scrapping your tights a little, and you moaned. You turned , your face facing the bed , your ass turned to him .

Without any advise, you felt the bed shift and something wet and hot touched your heated opening. You screamed , flipping your head back , and pushing your ass more onto his face, you felt his smirk and apply pressure on your bundle of nerves , and you screamed again .

You were so close, that you didnt feel his tong anymore, as it entered you , again and again, twisting and turning, licking your insides . In mere seconds you came, hard, and pushed your body back at full force, so that his tong could enter more. Hitsu just licked and licked , moaning, till he left you clean and panting .

-Stay still !' he ordered again, as he grumbled and groaned .

You barely could feel the head of his dick entering you. When he was about half in you, your tears started to fall and you sniffled a cry of pain .

-'Sorry love !' he whispered , kissing your cheeks .

He felt the barrier somewhere in front of his member , but he also knew how it was going to hurt . taking a shallow breath , he pushed in you, taking your virginity . He muffled that scream of more agony with his mouth , rubbing your slit in the process .

-'Damn ..you are tight !' he moaned loudly, biting your skin ,letting it break under his teeth . He licked the new wound and moved a little

After a couple of minutes , when he groaned from the pressure, the torture you were applying on him , you moved, grinding your hips with his. He stared of slow, dragging his dick out slowly and pushing back in with more force each time. But this didnt last long . When you pushed back , matching his pace, he grabbed your hips, positioning himself right and picked up the pace. He was rough , but in his movements there was also grace and it felt amazing . From petite moans, you started screaming, his name rolling off your tong like it never did before. He realized then that he couldnt get enough of you !

Pistoning at full force he made sure to hit something in you that brought starts in your eyes . Your orgasm hit you like a tidal waive ! Your insides contracted , imprisoning him in your hot womb as he came at the same time you did, your screams of pure pleasure filling the room .

He fell on you, his member cooling down, as you felled on your stomach , panting and trying to catch your breath.

-'I', ...sorry !' you heard him whisper .

You wiggled from under him and looked straight into his almost closed eyes .

-'I'm sorry for what i did then ! But you hurt me with that comment, and with your ..attitude !' he murmured .

-'I should say I'm sorry too ...though that would never change the fact that ..well ... i love you !' you managed to whisper , going red as a cherry the next minute.

Two strong arms wrapped around you waist brought you closer to the one you loved. He kisses your lips and snuggled at your chest.

-' I love you too !' he whispered , falling asleep .

You smiled and petted his blue hair, till you to fell asleep .


End file.
